


This Just In: Stephen Strange Has a Life

by dazesanddoodles



Series: Picnic Portals Is An Important Friendship I Refuse To Sleep On [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anyways, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Christine - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Multi, THIS NEEDED TO HAPPEN, Why Did I Write This?, america explain, an iconic friendship, blasting tainted love?, chris just had to steal that hoodie, christine is here to be an icon and to threaten people, endgame and infinity war? not relevant, everyone here is OOC, fuck nick, get you a friend like stephen who will get you boba, he did ditch pottery class tho smh, homeboy just cant tell :/, honestly good omens is clearing my skin, honestly who is christine's wife, hope yall like this fic as much as i do, i really did name my cat mayonnaise and no i will not be accepting criticism, its entertaining tho, maybe not, no beta we die like men, now i crave pan-cakes help, oh yeah, our problematic fav, poor tony almost dropped his coffee, press f to pay respects, rip soft columbia uni hoodie, so many tags i am s o sorry, tony is oblivious to feeelings, tony it's not normal to go to someones house at two in the morning, we still love you tony, wong is like there for a second ksksk, you absolute mad lad, you will be missed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazesanddoodles/pseuds/dazesanddoodles
Summary: They all knew that he probably had other hobbies, activities, or even friends in theory, but Doctor Stephen Strange was mostly ever seen doing things related to sorcery or was providing assistance in the med bay. So while they knew that he probably had some sort of private life, they never put much thought into what the sorcerer did in his free time. At least until Christine showed up.or, Stephen and Christine have an iconic friendship that apparently no one knew about





	1. Why Weren't You At Pottery Practice???

**Author's Note:**

> hi :D! so i was craving some christine and stephen friendship content so this happened. it’s probably not that good but oh well skksk. lemme know if y’all want this fic to continue :) anyways, this is kinda short but hope you enjoy!

They all knew that he probably had other hobbies, activities, or even friends in theory, but Doctor Stephen Strange was a quiet person,  mostly ever seen doing things related to sorcery or was providing assistance in the med bay. So while they knew that he  probably had some sort of private life, they never put much thought into what the sorcerer did in his free time. At least until  Christine showed up.

* * *

They had just ended a minor scuffle with a villain when Stephen heard someone call his name. “STEPHEN MIDDLE NAME STRANGE. MY FUCKING CINNAMON APPLE, WHY DIDNT YOU SHOW ON TUESDAY.” Stephen froze as the sound of footsteps got closer and mumbled a small “I’m about to die,” before turning towards the voice. 

“Chris, love of my life, apple of my eye, what’s wrong pleasedon’tkillme” the sorcerer was using finger guns. By now the other superheroes started watching the interaction. “What’s WRONG is that I had to go to pottery class, BY MYSELF! I had to sit next to NICK.  **NICK** STEPHEN!” Stephen winced at the thought of doing anything with Nick and moved a bit closer to Christine to hug her. “Christine, my wife, you’re my muse, my source of light. Christine, my love I’ll buy you boba tea and make scones.” He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and she seemed mollified, muttering “You fight dirty. Boba, Starkid, and Scones? How am I supposed to say no.”

She let go, glaring as she added “Don’t think you’re forgiven bitch. You can still go choke on a dick Steph.” He laughs “Love you too Chris.” She starts walking off, her last words being an eloquent “Fuck off after getting me those scones babe” He calls after her “Dang, are they the only reason you stick around?” Christine was almost at the corner as she shouted back, “Obviously!” Stephen stood there for a second before laughing as he made a portal back to the sanctum, leaving a few bewildered avengers. 

* * *

Stephen portalled in the compound before the weekly meeting started and was sitting on the counter of the commons kitchen. “So Christine.” He looked up from his phone where he was watching the Hannibal finale for the third time this week to see the one and only Tony Stark. The two of them always had a weird air between them that they couldn’t seem to shake, which might have been because they just so happened to be pining after each other. “What about Christine?” He replied, slightly defensive. The inventor raised his free hand in surrender, the other unsurprisingly holding a mug filled with liquid caffeine (aka coffee). “Nothing! I just didn’t know that you had a girlfriend.”

The poor man looked down and coughed into his mug, his blush increasing when the sorcerer just stared at him before laughing. “You think that- [ _wheeze_ ] me and Chris? Us together??” The sorcerer gracelessly falls off the counter even then taking a while to control his fit of giggles. Tony looked at the laughter filled mess of a human, still a bit hesitant to ask, “So you’re not together then?” Stephen adjusts to his new home on the floor before responding “No, Christine and I are not in any way, shape, or form romantically involved. Besides she’s already got a lovely wife and I kind of already like someone else.” Stephen was looking at Tony during that last part but homeboy is oblivious. 

“Cool cool, see you at the meeting then.” As Tony almost dropped his coffee by finger gunning out of the kitchen, Stephen could hear a faint “Okay so good news is that he’s available...” The voice got quieter and he was soon alone in the kitchen. ‘ _Well that was unexpected,_ ’ Stephen thought, ‘ _can’t wait to vent to Chris, Wong, and possibly Nick about how cute he is later._ ’ The sorcerer then turned back on to finish the episode. 


	2. The Right Way to Eat Ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine invites herself over for a sleepover (which is apparently a normal occurance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> christine brings what is necessary in life. food, friendship, and good omens. listen i'm obsessed with good omens rn. (@any good omen fans: describe velvet underground in the comments lmaooo) 
> 
> as usual, hope y'all enjoy this chapter :D!! let me know if y'all want this to be a thing :0 and don't be afraid to shout ideas at me :)
> 
> i've been blasting the entire spirit phone album for the past few days,,, honestly not that mad about it.

Once the meeting was over, Stephen portalled straight home and headed straight to the living room. “Wong, the furniture moved again” he called from the sofa. A muffled “That’s not my problem Stephen” came through the wall. He just groaned and put a pillow over his face. Stephen got a good five minutes of peace and quiet before he heard “ALEXA! PLAY TAINTED LOVE AT VOLUME TEN!”

He sighed before mumbling into the pillow, “Christine my love, why must you hurt me.” The surgeon was singing (read: screeching) along as she made her way to the living room. He reluctantly lifted the pillow as she danced into the room before laughing. “NICE MOVES,” he shouted over the music. She curtsied before lowering the volume, “Hey Cowboy Wizard!” He snorted. “Just because I was raised in Nebraska doesn’t make me a-” 

“I brought ramen and Good Omens.” The sorcerer was cut off as she raised her backpack. He brightened before stopping to side eye her. “How are we meant to eat this ramen?” he asked. “The hardcore way.” Stephen managed turned on the tv as she recited the hardcore way to eat ramen. “Boil water, eat a block of ramen, drink boiled water, and snort the flavored powder.” He turned to stare at her. She stared back.

“Alright bet.”

* * *

The duo had finished their binge session (and their "Ineffable Husbands Give Me A Will To Live" rants) and were looking at recipes for things to bake at two am when Christine spoke up. “So how’s your whole ‘Tony Likes Me And I Like Him, But He Doesn’t Know That I Know That He Likes Me Back Because He’s Oblivious’ situation?” The sorcerer sighed like the drama queen he is. “It’s going I suppose… He’s just so cute and nice and sweet and soft and I just?” He then made the audio translation of a keyboard smash. 

Christine teased, “Oh you poor baby, you caught feeeelings.” The sorcerer gawked and threw a pillow at her, “ShUt uP! Don’t act like you don’t become a useless gay everytime your wife is mentioned.” She blushed before mumbling into the thrown pillow “I mean you’re not wrong but you didn’t have to call me out.” He snorted and then brightened as he returned to his recipe search. “Okay hear me out… 2AM pancakes.” She gasped, “Stephen! You absolute unit! It's genius! We should spam Nick with pictures.” He grins, “Oh absolutely.”

* * *

_Meanwhile at the compound_

“But FRIDAY, does he _like_ -like me.” The inventor had been thinking out loud for the past couple of hours. “Boss, for what I’m sure will not be the last time, I implore you. Go to sleep.” FRIDAY sounded strained, as this was the seventh time she had asked. “But FRI. I gotta know. Does he like me though?” The AI sounded exasperated, “How about you ask him next time you see him?” The inventor paused before responding, “Ask him? But what if he rejects me? And decides to never talk to me again? And then burns anything I’ve ever given him? And then-” 

“Boss. Would Doctor Strange ever do that?” He paused. “Well… okay no, he’s too nice for that.”

* * *

_Meanwhile at the sanctum_

“CHRISTINE, I’M ABOUT TO KILL YOU! DID YOU EAT FROM MY ICE CREAM STASH?”


	3. Sometimes You Just Crave Whataburger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine steals a hoodie, Stephen makes pan-cakes, and Tony doesn't know what normal times are to visit someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up a week late with starbucks* 
> 
> so this is like,, kinda late but oh well. can we get an f in the chat. tbh i started this chapter for the sole purpose of making a character say "i'm just joshing you". i have no regrets.
> 
> anyways i hope y'all enjoy the chapter, it was fun to write! lmk if you liked it :D!!!

Christine had guiltily agreed to share the Ben and Jerry’s tub while they (read: Stephen) started cooking. The surgeon, seeing that he was occupied, seized the opportunity to raid his closet for his hidden collection of hoodies. She laughed when she saw the dark blue Columbia University one. “Stephen, you sentimental little shit.” She then felt the quality of the hoodie and lifted it up, “Oh dang you’re soft, I’m definitely stealing you.” She slipped on the oversized sweatshirt and skipped back downstairs. 

When she got closer to the kitchen, she noticed that the sorcerer had been singing along to the song that was playing. She started cackling when she realized it was _Bad Case Of Loving You_ , and he turned around at the sudden noise. Stephen groaned before turning back to the pan to flip a pancake. “Chris, that was my softest hoodie,” he whined. She used her (stolen) sweater paws to swat at his arm. “Quit your whining and make me food.” He rolled his eyes and got back to work.

By two am, Stephen had successfully made pan-cakes, (Christine had insisted on dyeing them the flag colors and who was Stephen to protest) and were eating them in the living room while discussing what movie to watch on Netflix. “We should watch the Emoji movie,” the doctor jokingly suggested. Christine levelled him with a glare and the sorcerer withered under her gaze. He nervously laughed and added “I’m just joshing you, I meant Megamind.” She nodded in approval and started looking for the movie while commenting, “Good choice, but babes?” He looked over. “Never say joshing again, it makes you sound like a try hard, straight, 90’s frat boy named Chad.” Stephen snorted and opened his mouth to respond when he heard a knock on the door.

* * *

_A little while earlier at the compound_

Tony had been tinkering in his workshop trying to focus before giving up. “Alright, that’s it. FRIDAY, I’m going to Hogwarts to talk to him.” The AI stayed silent before replying, “While it is a good idea to talk to him, are you certain that now is the right time?” He was about to summon his suit. “What do you mean? Do you think he’ll react badly?” She paused. “Well no,” he took that as a stamp of approval and finished summoning the suit, “it’s just that it is a bit into the wee hours, don’t you think?” The inventor shrugged, “It’s only what, 1:42? The night is still young, FRI.” The AI sighed in defeat. “I guess so Boss…”

* * *

_Back to present time_

Stephen looked at his friend and started giggling. “You didn’t try to postmates that place in Texas again, did you?” Christine blushed and swatted at him, “That was one time! You can’t blame me for craving Whataburger!” He moved to stand, “It was twice and you know it,” he started walking out the door, “besides I could have just, you know, portalled us to Texas…” As he disappeared from the living room she shouted after him, “I’M NOT SMART OKAY!” He cackled as he walked to the foyer. Stephen didn’t know what he was expecting when he opened the door but he definitely didn’t think that it would be “Tony. Well this is a surprise.”


	4. The Birds Work For the Bourgeoisie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony stole some flowers, Christine gives a shovel talk, and Stephen has flour on his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i just wanted a shovel talk where chris threatens to eviscerate someone
> 
> also i got a babey kitty!! he's a cutie and yes i named him mayonnaise (i wanted to give chris and stephen a pet that they had "joint custody" over anyway so i snuck him in there heehee)
> 
> i may write a oneshot of them getting their pet babey ;)
> 
> as always, hope you enjoy the chapter!! i had a blast writing it, but tbh i am kinda sleep deprived. (hope my grammar doesn't suck too much kjaksjksjks) lmk if y'all like the fic!!
> 
> OH!!!! it seems like we're close to the end for this fic but i'm digging the ficverse i made here. should i write more in this verse? lmk what y'all think!

“Tony. Well this is a surprise.”

The inventor had released the armor and stood in the doorway in an old band t-shirt and jeans, with a few crushed flowers in his hand that looked like they were possibly stolen from his neighbor’s garden. Part of Tony was internally screaming, ‘ _ WHAT WAS I THINKING?? ITS TWO IN THE MORNING, ABORT ABORT!! _ ’ while another was simultaneously eyed the sorcerer ‘ _ How does he manage to still look good in sweats?, _ ’ his gaze flicked to Stephen’s chin, ‘ _ Is that flour? _ ’ Tony realized he had been silent for too long. 

He panicked and hastily said, “Oh um.. heyy Stephen, didn’t expect to see you here.” Tony mentally slapped himself, ‘ _ Didn’t expect to see him here?? IT’S HIS HOUSE DUMBASS! _ ’ Stephen looked a bit confused. “...O..okay… would you like to come inside then?” Tony was lost in thoughts along the lines of ‘ _ Why are his eyes THAT pretty _ ’ and he took a second to answer. “Uh yeah sure.” They started walking back to the living room and the doctor looked down at the flowers. “Are those Mrs. Dawn’s... gardenia’s?” Stephen seemed flustered at the flowers, and Tony shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. “Probably… anyways so um I came to ask if you might want to-”

“Babydoll, what’s the hold up?” Christine appeared into view as they arrived to the living room. She shifted from where she was lounging on the couch to look over Stephen’s shoulder and she started grinning like the cat that caught the canary, “Well hello Mr. Stark, definitely did not expect you to show up. And at this time?” she tsked. She saw the flowers, “Mrs. Dawn’s Gardenia’s?” Stephen, still bewildered at the inventor’s presence in his house, nodded. She smirked at the two of them before talking directly to Tony, “Now, my dear friend, I’ve heard so much about you.” She gestured to the various pieces of furniture, “Have a seat dude.” While Tony chose the armchair across from her, she spoke to Stephen, “Can you get more pan-cakes, pweeease?” He rolled his eyes and started walking to the kitchen, “You’re so fucking lazy.” She called after him, “LOVE YOU TOO!” before turning to Tony. “Now, let’s have a chat, shall we?”

* * *

The surgeon levelled Tony with a stare that genuinely made him nervous. “So what uh, what did you want to talk about?” She took a deep breath, “I’m going to skip straight to the point.” He sat up straighter. “I do think you are a trustworthy person, but I don’t trust just  _ anyone _ with Stephen. He’s been through too much for me to just give in that easily.” He opened his mouth to say something but she held up a hand. “However, you do seem to make him happy so I’m asking you to just ask him out already, for his sake and my own. I don’t think I can make it through anymore of this pining nonsense.”

He blinked. “Wait, how did you…” She laughed, “Stephen told me.” The inventor flushed, “… He knew?” She nodded. “Annnnd he likes you back, so ask. him. out.” She punctuated the last part with claps. He took in the information and slowly nodded before hesitating. “Are you sure he likes me?” She rolled her eyes, “Duh.” Hearing Stephen’s footsteps toward the room she adds, “Just know that if you hurt him, I will eviscerate you while naming every organ I remove. They will never find the body.” He gawked at her before Stephen walked in with a tray of pan-cakes. 

Christine smiled sweetly at Stephen and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Christine, why do I feel like you just made a threat.” She shrugged, “Maybe I did. Maybe I didn’t. Who knows in this crazy world where the birds work-” He placed down the tray as he cut her off, “For the  bourgeoisie. Chris, what have I told you about threatening people on my behalf?” She shrugged, not looking the slightest bit guilty. “Not to do it.” He sighed, “And what did you just do?” She faced the doctor with a shit-eating grin. “Threatened someone on your behalf.” He simply shook his head and started plating the pan-cakes. 

Her eyes lit up with mischief, “Actually, can I get these pan-cakes to go? I gotta get back to the wife for a uh… Disney movie marathon! Yeah that.” He squinted at her but shrugged and handed the surgeon food for both her and the missus. “Just bring me back my plate Chris.” He opened a portal to her apartment and bowed. “Your portal awaits,” he looked up to her, “Tell her I said hi and tell Mayo I love him.” She snorted and took the plate. “I will tell our son of your affection, bye babeeeyyyy. And Tony?” she turned to the inventor as she walked backwards through the portal. “Don’t forget what we talked about.” Tony hesitantly nodded and she threw a wink at him before blowing a kiss towards Stephen. “Don’t miss me too much gays.” 

Stephen let the portal close and turned to Tony, “Whatever she said, I’m sorry.” The inventor shook his head as if to clear it before looking at the sorcerer. “Actually, I need to ask you something.”


	5. not an update, this will be deleted later :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shows up three weeks late*

okokok so, i wanted to edit this fic before posting the final chapter :)

i just felt like it needed some fine tuning (writing it all while sleep deprived and posting it without going over it may have not been the best choice but oh well)

if anyone wants to save it before i make changes i’d do it now!

this may take a while so i might post some picnic portals (chris & steph) one shots for some content (lemme know if you guys want to see something :D!!!)

tl;dr i’m going to finish the fic, i just wanna make some edits :)

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was nice! christine and stephen having a great friendship really clears my skin and hotels my trivago, plus nick being the friend that they hate but would still fight people for is a dynamic that i n e e d. lemme know if this should stay a one shot or continue! remember to drink water, okay bye!!!


End file.
